A Tale of lost Souls
by Amiliana
Summary: (former Title: Lost Soul) Andromeda's day was uneventful and normal until she finds a girl on her front porch. A girl that is the spitting image of her sister. Unsure of the situation she turns to the people that disowned her, people she had learned to distrust. Asking the girl for her name, she insists that it is Hermione Granger. [Returned from Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Soul**

 _Northern England, 1970_ He had been staring out of the window for a while, the screams of his wife echoing through the ancient hallways, now finally decreasing in volume. "Sir" he turned around retrieving his neatly folded hands from his back, staring at the woman. "It is a girl." Was all she said before she hurried back to the demanding fury. He stared at the baby girl, he didn´t trust his wife to cut his throat at night, he couldn´t trust her with a baby. Had it been a boy, she might have been reasonable but this way, he couldn´t allow it, he couldn´t allow the personified version of insanity to take his little girl. He stared at the chocolate brown eyes, it was a miracle to him how two souls as dark as theirs had produced something as pure. He needed a way to protect her.

Later the night he stood next to his sister in law. "Have you decided to name her yet?"

He furrowed his brows "I don´t know, it is not like I will ever know her… I studied the dark arts for a very long time and I believe I have a way to deal with this … issue." His gaze seemed to pierce right through her soul, as she swallowed hard.

"I could take her, she is my niece" He saw the hope in the eyes of the women that had yet to bear an heir for her husband, but as much as it touched his cold heart, as much as he knew that she would never hurt his daughter, most likely be the perfect mum, he wanted to make sure that his girl was safe. She inhaled deeply, composing herself. "What do you need me to do?"

As the first light appeared at the horizon they were ready to start the ancient ritual:

"Light shines through the shadow,

from ashes, the phoenix arise,

Protected shall be the innocent

Soft and sharp and wise

Time and space be broken

Cutting all the ties"

For some unknown reason he continued feeling compelled to add words he never heard of before:

"Morgana we call upon you

Saviour of our house, protect this child

Till the end of our world

Or all is reconciled"

A tear slipped from his eyes as they saw bright rays of light reaching for the child, as she slowly faded into nothingness.

oOo

 _London, 1979_ The little girl appeared many years in the future, on 19th September 1979 on the doorsteps of a nice couple of perfectly normal human beings named Daniel and Helena Granger they had wished for the blessing of a child for years. As they opened their door in the morning all the old folklore about children delivered by higher entities as angels and storks seemed true. The couple beyond happiness that their prayers had been answered chose to love her with all their heart, to give her a home and a family till the forces of nature may part them. They were surprised when eleven years later a tall woman in unusual clothing appeared on their doorstep, talking about magic and witches and wizards and a school, but then they had started to believe in miracles a very long time ago and their daughter had never ceased to surprise them. For the small baby girl that had arrived such an unusual way everything fell into place and she lived and thrived, found friendship and darkness, until one day twenty years later, everything came to an end, a war was lost and with this, all happiness vanished and an ancient vow ceased to fulfil its purpose.

oOo

 _Scotland, 1999_ Hermione was running for her life. Deep inside she asked herself why she still kept fighting. After weeks she had finally somehow managed to escape the Death Eaters´ torture chamber. Her whole body was burning and the only thing she was praying for was death. She had stopped hoping for a miracle a while ago, she had stopped counting the cruciatus curses thrown her way, she had stopped screaming once the whips sliced her back and stopped fighting when they forced themselves on her. As days turned into weeks she had started to dream of death. She silently cursed as she heard her captors catching up to her, as she entered a weird stone formation. She was desperate, feeling like she would be collapsing any second now, she held onto the stones. It felt as if the rock knew of her desperation, she felt something shift around her, there was no sound, but her heavy breathing as the air seemed to clear and the trees seemed to decrease in age. She noticed a glow of the ground, as the five stones started to connect to each other in a pentagram shape, small Runes starting to glow in each peak. She slid to the ground, welcoming death as a long lost friend. She felt her limbs going numb as the cold took control of her she felt the gentle touch of darkness and freedom, her mind willing her to embrace her end. It was the moment she could almost feel the relief as a sharp pain entered her body worse than anything Bellatrix had ever done to her.

oOo

 _Somerset, 19th September 1980_ For Andromeda Tonks it had been a fairly quiet day so far, she had handled a little more than the necessary amount of chores, survived her husband´s rant about the new Puddlemere chaser, tried to have some etiquette lessons with her daughter and almost succeeded. Overall it had been a good day, as she grabbed her favourite wine a glass and made her way to her porch to watch the sunset, she felt a little pride over her day´s achievements. This was until she opened her door and found A heap of something that seemed to be human on her front porch, after closer inspection and a few soothing words she identified it as an unconscious girl. An unconscious girl lying on her front porch, an unconscious girl that looked like the spitting image of her sister, Andromeda inhaled sharply. What in Morgana´s name was the meaning of this?

oOo

Two hours later Andromeda was still suffering from the symptoms of shock, unable to focus, her thoughts running several hundred miles per hour. In short: She was a mess.

"Dromeda, do you have any idea who she might be?" Ted asked patiently, carefully watching his pacing wife. "No, I have no idea, who she is! A suspicion, yes!" She almost yelled, unable to compose herself.

She let herself drop down next to him, grabbing his hand "I don´t know"

He slowly started drawing soothing circles on her palm "Well, what do you suggest?"

She sighed, looking defeated "I am afraid there is only one thing we can do or at least one thing we should do."

He nodded, knowing exactly what that sour expression of her entailed.

oOo

 _Black Ancestral Estate, 20th September 1980_ The old residence towered imposingly on the hill as Andromeda made her way up towards the main entrance walking through the old tree-canopied pathway, cursing once again over her sister´s persistence in cutting her out of the family wards, prohibiting her from simply flooing over, forcing her to take the walk of shame.

As she finally crossed through the iron gate, entering the entrance yard she was out of breath from the hike, bloody Black mansions, damned fortresses of black magic her mind yelled. If the little girl hadn´t looked so lost she wouldn´t have gotten close to this place ever again, but then again but it was useless for she was almost there. She straightened her back as she approached the huge staircase, crossing through the ancient wooden portal into the monstrosity called entrance hall. "Ridicules" she muttered under her breath, thinking not for the first time that this place made Hogwarts look small and all for one single person. She flinched as a house elf appeared next to her, not wasting a word on her, simply expecting her to follow as it led her to the Grey parlour. Questioning once again why everything so dark in here.

It was that moment her eyes fell on the imposing object, which was the sole reason she had burdened herself with this tedious journey. Seated in a grey armchair staring into the fire, looking just as cold and untouchable as ever, wearing his aristocratic robes, sat Arcturus Black, patriarch to the most ancient and noble house of Black, or like she preferred to call it the house without heirs. As she took him in she noted a new nuance about him and for a moment she allowed herself to feel pity for him Once he had been a proud man, proud of his family, proud of his accomplishments, yes also proud of his blood, but to see one's pride, honour, and life work slowly breaking, literally rinsing through one's fingers was far from anything she ever wished to experience. Many times she had allowed his situation to humour her and now she actually felt guilty. She shook her head at herself, finally forcing a blank expression on her face.

"Andromeda, what an unexpected surprise." She was surprised by the absence of venom in his voice as she slowly approached him.

"Thank you for seeing me Arcturus." she stated trying to remember the etiquette, but she couldn´t get herself to courtesy, settling for a bow of her head, before she spoke. "I came for your advice." On that, he finally turned to face her.

She cleared her throat before she took a seat across from him, starting to state the facts "Yesterday evening, I opened my door to find a little girl on my front porch, not older than 10 years of age and-" she started wiggling her fingers "-she happens to be the spitting image of Bellatrix, maybe softer features, but she is still young and the eyes. No, Black eyes, but Lestrange ones."

"Bellatrix child?" he questioned slowly. Andromeda only nodded in response.

He returned his gaze to the fire "I didn´t know she had a child, a girl you say."

She inhaled sharply "She hasn´t woken yet, so I couldn´t question her, I don´t know of a child and why in Merlin´s name she is at my home! My sisters and I haven´t exactly been close" Starting to glare at him.

"Who knows and who cares, a girl and a Black. Maybe who ever brought her to you knew that Bellatrix was at best ill-equipped to raise a child, just try to imagine –" At those words the whole portray frame seemed to shake "-she has a vicious way, raising a child! Dear Helga!" Melania´s portray started rambling.

Arcturus looked up at his deceased wife a soft smile on his lips "It is still early." he stated facing Andromeda "Why don´t you go home and bring the girl later, I will open the floo to you." With those words Andromeda was dismissed, she allowed the house elf to take her to the great fireplace in the entrance hall, thinking carefully how this place had changed so much, without changing at all.

oOo

"You have anything else you would like to share Melania?" He noticed his late wife pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Bellatrix is a horrible, bitter person-"

"Melania!" he interrupted her, a slightly amused twinkle in his eyes.

"-I am simply honest, Cygnus, Walburga, Bellatrix, I am still surprised how Alphard and Andromeda turned out so nicely." She muttered more to herself than to her husband.

"What exactly are you trying to imply?" he put away the prophet, now facing her.

"Bellatrix is too extreme and I am sure that Lestrange boy would agree to me, her obsession will be her downfall Arcturus, there must be something we can do for the girl after all … She is a Black! Don´t you agree?" He chuckled sadly, he had always enjoyed when the sweet Hufflepuff tried to go "all Slytherin" on him, how she called it, they would wait. They didn´t even know yet whether the girl was actually Bellatrix daughter. He would move hell before he´d approach the boy about it.

"Just admit it" She stated cheerfully, as he rolled his eyes at her. "It was a good idea, to hear her out." He simply chose to ignore her. "Finally some youth, you have been isolating yourself far too long" she cheered before leaving her frame, without a doubt on her way to inform some old relatives about the new developments.

oOo

"She hasn´t woken yet?" He asked as he inspected the petite figure closer, Andromeda shook her head. He had to admit she was right the girl looked like Bellatrix, dark almost black hair, sharp features though her nose seemed to be from her father´s side. He inspected her half closed eyes, amber coloured, he nodded they could certainly be Rudolphus. He shook his head more to himself than towards Andromeda, before speaking "There is only one way to truly know." She raised her eyebrow, as he picked up a small silver tray, containing various objects from silver daggers to bowls and a variety of herbs. Without any further comment, he started mixing ingredients, before he turned to the girl, to cover the dagger in her blood. Andromeda stepped closer as he started to move the coated dagger in a circular motion through the bowl. Then they waited.

As the brew started glowing in a soft red light. Arcturus picked up a sheet of Acrumantula silk soaking it completely in the concoction after they removed it, he carefully placed it over the embers, as they started to wait once again.

After a while Arcturus removed it and inspected the silk, Andromeda started laughing shrilly, a look of surprise on her face. "So this is how you make those awful tissues, I always wondered." Arcturus stared at her in surprise before he chose to ignore her outburst continuing to inspect the pattern that had formed on the silk that indeed would usually be embroidered and used as a personalised handkerchief for the respective child. He stared at the central crest, the thick black lines formed into the familiar letters and shapes, indicating that her father had been indeed a Lestrange, he allowed his fingers to trace the grey lines of the mother's crest showing the sword and stars of the Black family crest. He carefully sat down watching the girl. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Melania bouncing in her chair, squirming gleefully.

"So this states her lineage, but not the actual parents." Andromeda started carefully, crossing her arms in front of her.

"No, but if she isn´t yours and certainly not Walburga´s, without any doubt, not Narcissa´s, and we both know that Lucretia is too old, it only leaves Bellatrix. Not that it matters He is a Black. The interesting question is where she comes from?" Both sunk into silence, it was the truth a ten-year-old child as shabby as she looked must come from somewhere."

"Have you run any diagnostic spells?" Andromeda nodded "Yes the basics, of course, she has nothing acute." Arcturus rose his eyebrows before he approached the child and wove his wand in a series of complex patterns, he sighted. "Do you wish to clean her or shall I call for an elf." Andromeda looked almost offended as she stepped closer leveating the sleeping beauty "I will" she said sharply, somehow this girl appealed to her motherly instincts and she finally felt like herself again.

oOo

Arcturus watched them leave, slowly sinking back to his seat, slowly opening his fist, which still held the silk handkerchief.

"If I had a daughter, I wished to protect there would be several methods, but all would need one thing and where could I get that, who would give that to me?" He slowly turned to Melania, who seemed to be busy inspecting her fingernails, before locking their gazes. She didn´t say anything and he only nodded, he knew exactly who he would have to talk to, after all, family is everything.

oOo

 _Wiltshire, 21st September 1980_ He stepped out of the fire, into the traditional entrance parlour, exquisite antiques, green and silver colouring, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, how bovine!

"Arcturus, what a pleasant surprise." Malfoy senior greeted in his formal attire. No doubt, Arcturus thought sourly, eyeing the man that he being over twenty years his senior still thought of as a boy. "Abraxas, the pleasure is all mine." As he bowed his head formally.

"Shall we ascend to my study, we can discuss whatever was so urgent …" he paused eyeing the last Black "I am sure you heard about the newest addition to my family, young Draco?" he said the pride glittering in his eyes. Arcturus chose not to mention the fact that the new heir was, in fact, part of his family, he was indeed cousin to his great-grandparents, not to mention his mother´s pater familias, but such discussion would be fruitless with one Abraxas Malfoy and therefore he chose to stay silent, while Abraxas went on about the naming, the future education and what so ever of the new heir. He listened carefully and as an invitation to the naming ceremony was extended to him he decided that he had enough.

"Certainly, I hoped I could have a word with Narcissa if you would be so kind." He stated sharply. Abraxas eyed him curiously, before summoning an elf.

oOo

Arcturus waited patiently of the Lady of the house, remembering that Medusa had passed a while ago. Secretly he was jealous of Abraxas his line secured for generations now, what would he give for that. One day last year, the tapestry had simply stated that Regulus was dead, followed awfully soon by Orion´s passing, theoretically there was still Sirius, but Walburga wouldn´t have it and he truly hoped that he would survive her and get a chance to reconcile his family he would need to talk to Sirius and he would have to be careful the boy happened to despise his family, not that he could truly blame him, Melania was right Walburga was awful, he couldn´t remember why exactly he had allowed her to marry his son and become the next Lady Black mother to the next heir but for some reason he had and after so many years he was finally able to admit that it had been one of his greatest mistakes.

"Uncle Arcturus" he stood from his chair as Narcissa entered the room, escorted by Lucius. "You have requested my presence?" he tilted his head slowly. "I wish to speak to you about a close family matter" he paused, locking their eyes. He watched as Narcissa´s breath hitched and she slightly paled before she nodded. Lucius´ eyes searched her face for clues as she asked him to excuse them for a small time.

After they seated themselves and ensured privacy by the help of some charms, Narcissa sighed. "This is about Bellatrix´ daughter, isn´t it?" She nodded more to herself than to him.

"What did you do to her?" She looked up, guilt all over her face.

"I told him I would take her, but Rudolphus he … he was scared what Bella would do to her, she hasn´t really acted like herself since she took that mark and he said it would be for the best…"

"What exactly did you do?" He could sense that she was close to tears, as she started shaking.

"A blood ritual, she just … faded." Arcturus was shocked as he stared at the shivering woman before he got up and walked to the fire.

"What does it mean, if she returned, how is she?" He lifted his gaze to her face "I don´t know Narcissa, she hasn´t regained consciousness yet. I do not know why she is here." He inhaled sharply as he started pacing. "What do you remember?"

Narcissa raised her shoulders, wringing her fingers in her lap. "Not much Rudolphus came to see me. The same night she was born, almost exactly ten years ago: September 19th, 1970. We … prepared the ritual. I tried to convince him to leave her with me.-" Tears started running down her cheeks. "-but he wouldn´t have it. We performed it at sunrise, he needed both parents blood …" Arcturus stared at the shaking woman coldly. No pity in his ice-cold eyes.

"Where did he find the ritual?" Narcissa only whimpered, before she tried to compose herself. "I don´t know, I think it was something dark, but I remember that he went off-script near the end … I don´t … something about Morgana and protection."

He hid his inner battle well as he turned to the fire.

"Please" Narcissa called out as she grabbed his arm tightly. "Will she be all right?

He shook his head "We will see." With those words, he flooed back to the estate. His cold façade neatly in place as he stepped out of the fire. If Morgana´s magic was in place, this could be everything and nothing. Time travel had been one of her specialties, who knew what the little girl had gone through. Most likely was that the ritual had actually been a vow and somehow, something went wrong erasing it, returning her. He truly hoped that she would awake soon, the sooner she opened her eyes the sooner they would find out what happened to her.

oOo

 _Black Ancestral Home 23rd September 1980_ She was stirring in her bad closing her eyes completely, stirring under her covers, before she opened her eyes for the first time

"Sent for Andromeda" Arcturus instructed the elf as he set aside his tea to lean forward in his seat to inspect her closer before he slowly taking her cold hand into his own. He stared into confused whiskey coloured eyes before her eyes started to take in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse as if she hadn´t used it in a very long time.

"You are at the Blacks´ ancestral home. I am Arcturus Black." The girl paled significantly, starting to subconsciously finger her left forearm, as Andromeda bursts into the room.

"Dromeda" she breathes as she flings herself at the woman. Andromeda was shocked for some reason her niece seemed to know her, surprised at the speed they dropped to the floor. Instinctively she tried to calm the little girl ending up drawing soothing circles on her back.

"Can you tell me your name, little one?" she carefully asks. Hermione stares at her in shock, why wouldn´t she recognise her?

Hermione´s thoughts started spinning, something was terribly wrong and for now, she had no idea how that had happened. The next thing she noticed was that she felt younger, her curves had disappeared and she seemed to be no older than nine or ten years of age, the moment the realisation hit her, she could do nothing but faint.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you for reading, please share your thoughts, ideas, and questions. (pm me or review)

I am looking for a beta-reader, to toss around ideas and/ or grammar and spelling correction, if you are interested please PM me :)

(I am not a native speaker so please forgive me, I am working on it)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I know it has been ages (or more like 18 months) since I updated this story. I don't know what to say. I just couldn't get it right and felt less than satisfied with the results, so I left it alone for some time, yet I couldn't get it out of my head. So I am sorry for the delay, but here it is._

 _As always I wish to state that I sadly do not own Harry Potter._

 _I am sadly no native speaker if you are willing to beta me, you are more than welcome to PM me. I rely entirely on Grammarly._

 _Please feel free to leave a review._

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

She slowly crumpled the handkerchief in her hands, desperately trying to uphold the emotionless mask on her face. Her thoughts were racing, as she chanted to herself that she was a Gryffindor, that she was supposed to be capable of handling anything. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale. She kept staring at the family crests before focusing on her youthful, soft fingers.

"So you tell me that my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange-" she started quietly "-and my father, one Rodolphus Lestrange, being very well aware of the personified insanity his wife depicts, chose to use a _sanguine antiquis rituali antiquiore_ (=Latin for ancient blood ritual) to send me, who you believe to be this daughter, forward in time. Then I died at the hand of someone who mightbe my mother and because this wasn´t a death of natural courses I got shifted back to my original timeline. Would you agree with this summary?" she ended sharply finally facing the obviously uncomfortable form of Andromeda in front of her, every inch of her body language displaying her discomfort, as she shifted. Arcturus was completely different, showing no emotion at all. As they locked gazes she flinched, the intensity of his stare seemingly piercing right through her soul.

"If half of that theory was to be true, a huge rift in time was created, the butterfly effect…"

Arcturus stared at her _I died at the hand of someone who might be my mother_ , as much as he understood her reluctance to accept the facts, he knew now very well, what had disturbed him so much _Morgana´s protection_ Narcissa´s words echoing in his mind. It meant that she had died by the hands of those who were supposed to protect her, bound by oath and blood. Rodolphus tried to save the girl, Narcissa would never harm her, Bellatrix … was … and for a moment he was terrified to grasp the magnitude of Rodolphus actions.

"I´d like a moment to think about this." Her voice disrupting his thoughts, he stood to leave the room.

oOo

"The road goes on and on and time might change, but then little one it is your life, and if destiny always gets its way, maybe everything is exactly as it ought to be." Melania slowly raised her eyebrow, watching the shocked expression of their new ward.

"You know in my house they used to say a name is just a label." Hermione simply stared at the portrait. Melania´s thoughts seemed to drift, as she smiled clapping her hands.

"Come I think I know what you might need." And with those words, she glided through the portraits, mainly occupied by sleeping figures, as the small girl started following her.

oOo

Hermione was speechless, as she slowly stared at the beauty surrounding her, Melania had directed her to the most beautiful structure she had ever seen every wall was made of glass and though the sun had already set some flowers seemed to radiate light.

"Procyon Black build this in the original form in the early 18thcentury. He himself was born in winter hence the name - The winter Hexagon - Yes, it is said he cherished flowers in the winter time, but it is said he build this for his daughter Ankaa, some say she was destined to die young. However, she was also believed to be an elemental with an affinity to earth, … the knowledge has been lost through time, what we do know is that she did indeed die young. The flowers here are rumoured to be selected by no one, but Ankaa herself and only the most unique and most trivial beauties were allowed inside. Today only the house-elves enter it. I thought you might like it. A place of peace and comfort to sort your thoughts." Hermione stepped further into the solarium, carefully caressing the petals of a slivery glowing wisteria. This place was truly magical. She slowly approached an ascending balcony, and she caught for the first time a glance on the never-ending scenery. She carefully followed a spiral staircase down to step into a small garden, and as it one moment looked horribly neglected and ragged, she felt a massive surge of power, catching a glimpse of the beauty it must have held centuries ago.

She carefully sat down and closed her eyes. 23rd September 1980, she tried to order her thoughts, this implied certain things. Harry would be less than two months old. The Potters´ still alive. Regulus already dead. Bellatrix still at large. She slowly opened her hand smoothing out the silk handkerchief, tracing the lines of the two crests. A blood ritual, why had Rodolphus done it? And was it actual time-travelling if she should have been here in the first place. The very pragmatic part of herself told her that it didn´t matter, especially since there was nothing for her in the future. A small chuckle escaped her, as she identified the thought to be something very Slytherin, who would have thought. She slowly closed her eyes. The first war wasn´t over yet, and she was a ten year old with an almost finished schooling and close to eight years of war experience. She started laughing uncontrollably as tears began to fill her eyes and her laughter turned into hysterical sobs, after what felt like a very long time she just felt tired. She collapsed into a patch of flowers the somehow warm soil caressing her skin, a vision started to form in her mind.

oOo

Hermione once again found herself facing Arcturus, this time she had chosen to sit next to her aunt, she smiled inwardly why was this part so much less difficult to accept than the rest? She held onto the older woman´s hand.

"So as much as I respect you calling me child-" she stated "-Do I have an actual name, besides the Lestrange part?" Arcturus lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Well according to Narcissa, you haven't been named and considering Rodolphus was quite thorough manipulating the family tree... What was your name so far?"

"Hermione" She locked eyes with him pausing for a moment. "According to my father after the Greek Princess. According to my mother, they chose it after Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night´s Dream." They fell into silence.

"I like Hermione." Andromeda stated softly, tightening the hand that held onto the girls.

Hermione slowly shook her head, looking at Andromeda.

"It has to honor both the Black tradition of star constellations and the Lestrange one of starting with an R, also I would prefer not to be a Lestrange as of now …" Andromeda nodded immediately.

"We understand." Arcturus stated, and for some reason, Hermione knew that he did.

"My mother sometimes called me Myona" an absent smile gracing her lips.

"Hermione Black" Andromeda smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should keep your name. We can pick something astral for your middle name, Hermione is an old name. People won't question it, and frankly I believe that you had enough changes as of now."

Arcturus watched as the girl closed her eyes, obviously relishing Andromeda´s touch. As she opened them, he was shocked to detect a pearl of painful wisdom in her eyes that knew far too well the faults of the world. Somehow he knew that the girl would hold her cards close to her chest and for some reason that would be a good thing.

"Tell me." she asked, as her eyes seemed to grow ice cold

"Are you ready to rebuild this family?" He looked at her as his muscles moved into a long forgotten Slytherin smirk and he felt young, he liked her already.

oOo

"I hope the rooms are to your liking?" Andromeda asked a sad smile gracing her lips. Hermione slowly walked through the room. It was regal, large with high ceilings. She slowly traced her fingers over the vanity taking in the taupe walls and lilac floral design. The large king-sized bed and wall-high Tudor style windows. Two doors graced the walls, one allowing entrance into a huge walk-in closet the other a bathroom that spoke of nothing but old money and aristocracy. She slowly nodded her head, unable to formulate a coherent reply.

Hermione was sitting in front of the vanity, inspecting her appearance for the first time with different eyes. "What do you intend to do?" Melania´s words disrupted her thoughts, she watched the portrait through the mirror as she slowly rose. Her fingers tracing the pattern of a snake adorning a mahogany coloured jewellery box.

"I did this the Gryffindor way once-" she turned to face Melania "-I think it is time to try the Slytherin approach." The woman showed no emotion, as she slowly nodded.

"It is something many have to learn the hard way, Hermione. If you are too open with your intentions, it will do you no good. Idealism is an amazing gift, but most people are rather content in looking for personal benefit." Hermione closed her eyes, yes that was her idealistic, unable to comprehend blood-status and discrimination, she couldn't stop but notice that there was no bite in the woman's words. Melania laughed softly.

"I was once like you, loyal and brave. I had to learn when I married into the snake pit. I have a feeling that you had to learn a much harder way."

oOo

 _23rdSeptember 1980, Somerset_ Ted Tonks found his wife sitting on the couch holding an empty wine glass, he observed the open bottle of elf wine next to her. He carefully leaned against the door frame. Her face showed no emotion, yet she appeared deep in thought.

"How did it go?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Their gazes locked. She slowly shook her head. He watched as she poured the rest of the wine into her glass.

"She is Bella´s daughter." He sat down next to her drawing soothing circles on her back. "She will be staying at the Manor." She stared into the fire.

"You think that is wise? She could be staying with us …" He offered. Andromeda sighed, revelling in his touch. "I think it is where she belongs, for now." Wrinkles appeared at his forehead, as he raised his eyebrows. "She looked to be no older than ten … are you sure that is the right place for her…" Andromeda curled against her husband, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I am not entirely sure why, but I have a feeling that things are about to change."

oOo

 _24th September 1980, Black Ancestral Estate_

"You want me to what?" Andromeda asked, utter surprise on her face.

"I understand that you have Nymphadora to take care of and that you therefore only have a limited amount of time to spare, but I would still like you to consider it." She stared at her niece.

"Hermione, I … why would you … I am not sure I am the best person for that job. It´s been quite some time since I … why me?" Her niece smiled softly at her.

"Because my dear aunt you are perfect, you are an amazing person, I remember you to be the epitome of manners and etiquette. I heard that even Medusa Malfoy was intrigued by your perfect eloquence and politeness, besides you are selling yourself short right now." Andromeda started laughing.

"So you ask me because I am your only option." Hermione shrugged

"I could always ask your mother for help or even better your aunt Walburga." Andromeda pursed her lips.

"What is the story you are going with?" Hermione smiled.

"We decided on me being Alphard Black´s daughter, for now, my mother appears to be the recently deceased Florence Ollivander."

"I see, and Florence didn´t teach you proper pureblood etiquette why again?" Hermione tilted her head.

"They were rumoured to be Hogwarts sweethearts and seriously Andromeda everyone knows Garrick Ollivander. No one will question anything if he wasn´t a genius, they would believe him to be delusional." Andromeda sighted the girl was right, it was the perfect ploy.

"I am only asking about the more advanced information. I already selected a broad range of reading regarding pureblood tradition, but I do need help with the finer nuances." Andy furrowed her eyebrows.

"So you do not wish me to teach you how to walk, talk and eat properly?" Hermione shook her head.

"I already informed Arcturus of my intentions to employ the help of someone else regarding this and some other issues." Andromeda raised her hands.

"Very well, when do you wish to start?" Hermione inclined her head.

"Would Monday morning be agreeable with your schedule?" Dear mother of Merlin she stared once again at her niece this time in disbelieve, nodding slowly, the girl was adapting quickly.

oOo

 _6thOctober 1980, Black Ancestral Estate, Silver Parlour_ Hermione looked at the woman in front of her. She was in her mid-forties but certainly didn´t look her age. She was without any question a woman of social status her still perfectly blond hair confined into a flawless up-do, her dark dress robes without a wrinkle, covering her from her ankles to her wrists, showing no sign of cleavage. Her face betraying no emotion, back straight, elbows tightly pressed to her side and yes, just as her mother had engrained into Hermione´s head once upon a time, the spoon, or in this case, the cup moves to the lips Myona not the other way around. This woman was a perfect example of pureblood propriety. She also happened to be her grandmother, not that she had any intention of informing the woman about it.

Druella Black stared at the girl in front of her, sitting just as straight as her, formally sipping at her tea. She was moderately dressed, yet improvable for her standards. To say she had been surprised, receiving a letter of the youngest Black, which no one seemed to have met so far, would have been a horrible understatement. She had been surprised, even been a little suspicious. She wasn´t summoned every day, and just the slightest chance of being the first to meet this girl had led her to accept the invitation. But even though they were sitting in front of each other for over twenty minutes now, she still had no idea why exactly she had been summoned. Her thoughts drifted as she stared at the girl, she had been sure that the girl was a fraud …, after meeting her, for a minute Druella had feared that someone had de-aged Bellatrix, but now she was curious …

"Druella-" the girl paused "-may I say Druella." The girl spoke in a melodic voice. Druella nodded.

"I would like to thank you very much for joining me today." Again she was only graced with an inclination of her opponents head.

"I heard Narcissa gave birth to the Malfoy heir." Druella allowed a small smile to play around her lips.

"Indeed. A very healthy boy certainly inheriting the Malfoy charm." The girl smiled at her.

"I am glad to hear. You must be very proud." Again a subtle nod, accompanied by a delicate sip of tea. "You have done an extraordinary job raising such a dutiful and beautiful woman." Druella looked at the girl, unable to hide a spark of curiosity in her eyes. "I hope one day I will find such an elegant role model as you must have been, to raise such an impressive Lady." Druella watched as the girl for the first time seemed to struggle with her composure. Still slightly suspicious, she noted that the girl knew how to charm.

"You are Alphard´s daughter?" The girl nodded still with cast down eyes.

"It is not your fault that you haven´t been properly introduced into society." She noticed the girl starting to shiver and raising her hand to her eyes, before quickly returning to a kind facade.

"You are still young, there is still a chance to remedy your … misfortune." She pursed her lips.

"I certainly hope so." Druella tried to get a feeling for this girl, the last unmarried female Black. "It is not mannerism I am concerned with." The girl stated straightening her posture, placing a friendly, yet closed of mask on her face. Now was the moment. Hermione slumped down, shaking violently, stuttering in a broken voice. "If I simply had someone, who could help me adapting, choosing appropriate dress robes, you see my mother was, may her soul rest in peace, a little unconventional…" She smiled sadly. Druella inhaled, unsure how to react to the shivering bundle.

"Well that, my dear I would enjoy to assist you with." Hermione straightened immediately.

"I couldn´t ask that of you." Druella patted her hand reluctantly.

"Of course." She barked, glad that the girl regained her composure. "You are a Black" she added sharply, more as an afterthought.

oOo

 _7th October 1980 Black Ancestral Home, Winter Parlour_ "I've heard the rumour that you had the pleasure of meeting my mother." Andromeda stated, slowly taking a seat next to her niece.

"I did indeed, it was … productive." Andromeda chuckled lightly.

"Productive, really." Hermione shrugged.

"I would have said illuminating..." She shot her aunt a soft mock glare. "... but it wouldn't do the meeting justice. So yes, productive." Andromeda nodded, remembering what a closed off woman her mother had been, even in front of her own children, somehow she had the feeling that it was for protection. Ironic how now that she was a mother herself, she could actually understand her mother's behaviour and ways, at least to a small degree.

"How is she?" She didn't know why she asked, but suddenly she wanted to know.

"She seemed well, as far as I am able to judge. She has a solid façade." Andromeda nodded slowly. Maybe one day, she could actually reconcile with her family, or at least her mother. She still held no desire to ever again cross Walburga's path. Especially since she had started teaching Hermione, she had started to miss her mother even her sisters, the strong and safe manner and ways of a pureblood household. Rules and roles clear for everyone. It had served a purpose … she still wouldn't trade Dora and Ted for anything. The feeling of inner conflict remained.

"I am meeting her soon, she will take me dress-robe-shopping. Any pointers on what I ought to avoid." Andromeda was immediately pulled from her confused thoughts, starting to go through different styles and cuts. Pointing out the stuff Hermione should watch out for because only old ladies or traditionalists wore that kind of ... robe.

 _24thOctober 1980, Black Ancestral Home_ Arcturus carefully observed his granddaughter, well technically she wasn´t, but he had come to the conclusion that it was far simpler to introduce her like that, as the more accurate yet more complicated blood relation of his cousins´ great-granddaughter, besides the fact that they were pretending her to be his cousins´ granddaughter. He had observed her transformation carefully, and more than once watched her lessons with Melania and Andromeda. Somehow, she had managed to bond with Druella over an extensive shopping venture and bi-weekly tea meetings. He sat down on an armchair facing her, taking in her appearance. Somehow, they had straightened out her curls to fall softly to the small of her back, her eyebrows trimmed, her fingernails manicured. She raised one of her perfectly tweezed eyebrows, noting his inspection and interpreting his thoughts correctly.

"You know if I weren´t technically twenty years old. I would be affronted, by the way, they polish up girls." He chuckled lightly.

"How did you turn Druella?" he asked carefully.

"As I just said I am a woman of twenty years - that learned the hard way to keep her mouth shut - in the body of a cute, innocent ten-year-old, besides she is actually quite nice." He slowly raised both eyebrows.

"Druella, nice?" She slowly tilted her head.

"Loss changes people Arcturus, Druella has lost two children. I believe that even if she doesn't show her emotions publicly, she enjoys the escape." He nodded knowing that she was not only referring to Druella being changed by loss and chose to change the subject.

"What are you reading?" She slowly traced the outline of the worn-cover with her fingers.

 _"If you desire it, you must punish yourself for the sake of learning, seek every advantage in keeping up with the other clerks and in excelling them. You must study with the fervour of the blessed or the_ _cursed."- Noah Gordon – the Physician_

"For the longest time, these words drove me. I didn´t fit into the mundane world because magic made me different – I didn´t fit into the magical world, because I was too mundane. So I did whatever I could to close the gap to become an equal, yet it never seemed to be enough. It is a muggle book about a boy, whose mother died, yet the community he was part of abandoned him, and he was taken him by a Bader, some kind of healer, but a fraud. He travelled to the end of the known world, betraying who he was to achieve knowledge, he sacrificed a lot, driven by an unimaginable need." She locked eyes with her grandfather.

"I never had a childhood, I was driven, driven by a thirst for understanding, I wanted to prove myself, to be the best. For seven years all my time at Hogwarts, I fought to stay alive. I was petrified, I was humiliated, I was captured, I was tortured … Albus Dumbledore told my best friend, my brother, at age eleven that death was nothing to be feared. I do not fear death. I was ready to embrace it, to cross the bridge … yet I am here, and maybe it is some higher power's will, maybe not, but I watched many people die, and now I have the chance to remedy this. I am not delusional, believing that I can save everyone. I am too late to rescue Regulus, but I am not too late for many others." They stared for a long time into the fire, allowing the warmth to grace their skin and at some point, he slowly placed an arm around the small figure, who melted into his embrace.

"I hope that you will not forget to rescue yourself, little one. I do not ask yourself to overthrow your values and goals. I just hope that should you find happiness along the way, that you will take it."

oOo

Hermione slowly approached the portrait. "Lady Black." Melania moved in an instant.

"Hermione, darling, what can I do for you?" She felt herself calming, by the woman's gentle nature.

"I was wondering whether you would mind showing me back to the solarium?" A broad smile spread on the woman's features.

"Well, it would be my delight, little one."

She had been surprised how easily she had found a variety of tools and even dragon hide gloves. Her grandfather was right, she needed to do something, that was normal, something that calmed her troubled life. And perhaps there was this tiny bit of curiosity about the things she might be able to find in the thicket, almost jungle of this place. She laughed lightly, she had a feeling that she would spend countless hours above herbology books, trying to find the names and means of the various plants. Perhaps there would be even some that she could use as potion ingredients. Snape had never favoured her, it still had been one of her passions.

oOo

 _3rd November 1980, Black Ancestral Home, Winter Hexagon_ Arcturus slowly stepped on the solarium´s balcony, his eyes searching for the tiny brunette. He had taken his time to find her, but he knew there was no gain in postponing this discussion. They had to face the problem and get rid of it as soon as possible. A slight smile graced his lips watching her bent over a patch of potion ingredients, remembering her enthusiasm once she had realised what exactly she had found. She was amazing, refreshing, he hadn't told her yet, but he had decided on a middle name. Astra. All the skies in the star, a name worthy of the woman uniting all stars and constellations of the ancient House of Black, as well as being the last. He stepped up behind her, feeling incredibly sorry for interrupting her quiet work.

"We have a problem." He watched her as she wiped small pearls of sweat from her forehead, her eyes full of question. "I received word from Pollux, he intends to claim his granddaughter." She laughed.

"Does he now?" He only nodded. "Allow me to freshen up, I shall meet you in your study." It was so not-Slytherin, her way of approaching things bluntly. But he had to admit it certainly got things done.

Pollux Cygnus Black, how did she oversee him? She was in need of a plan and fast.

Stepping into the study, she noted Arcturus sitting in his usual spot, behind his desk, while a man paced in front of the fireplace. She took her time listening to his rant, about taking in the children of blood-traitors and unworthy filth, disgusting charity. Her face went ice-cold taking in his broad-shoulders and aristocratic profile, clad in nothing but the finest material. She slid into place unnoticed, pouring herself a cup of tea, smiling as she watched the show, her great-grandfather was providing.

Pollux came to fast hold, as he faced the young girl, in front of him, wrapped in a knee-length, wrist-long, minimal cleavage, black wrap dress. Her hair a flawless bun, with minimal curls escaping the structure. He blinked shocked at her neatly folded legs and perfect posture. Yes, her venture with Druella had paid off.

His eyes trailed over the small figure, halting at her expressionless face and ice-cold eyes, a shiver ran over him. How could someone so young, look so scary. He had expected anything from dreamy, to childish, to diva, but certainly not what was sitting in front of him. Arcturus stood, stepping closer

"May I introduce my cousin Pollux Black. Pollux this is Hermione Black." He bowed slowly, surprised at her simple nod. That girl knew society, a small sign of respect spiked with her annoyance over his rant, somehow he felt dismissed by the chit.

"Why don´t we sit." Arcturus mediated. She still hadn´t said a word.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ." She paused, allowing her words to sink in, deliberately avoiding a title. "Since you appear to be truly disgusted, by my company. I would prefer to keep this meeting as short as possible." Sometimes offence is the best defence she quietly hoped this would work out as she hoped. Pollux appeared to be slightly offended, she couldn´t be sure as he mumbled to himself, which sounded much like "daughter of the blood-traitor". She closed her eyes, this man had deeply rooted believes. "Arcturus, how many generations can the most noble and ancient house of Black be traced?" Arcturus leaned back. This was going to be good.

" … So, even though, you are a perfectly clean, pardon me 'pure' house, you are heirless." Pollux simply stared at her. His mouth agape. Arcturus chuckled inwardly. The last twenty minutes she had spent chastising and explaining very thoroughly that the most ancient and noble house of Black, as honourable as they were, had no future. He listened as a ten-year-old thoroughly took apart every single part that kept the ideology alive, speaking about diseases, insanity and to his personal surprise dogs that couldn´t breathe through their noses. He hadn´t been that entertained in many years. He noted that she had paused in her effectuations to take a sip from her tea. He hid a smirk as Pollux eyes widened as she waved her hand over the cup, effectively reheating it, with neither wand nor word. She continued as if she hadn´t noticed.

"Yes, I personally believe that there is still hope for this family and though I believe that the wizarding society shouldn´t intermingle with non-magicals, muggle-borns grave as much to be part of our society as fish the water." Arcturus raised his eyebrow 'as fish the water' seriously that was the best she could come up with. He casually cut in

"You wish to exclude muggles?" She smiled.

"Of course, they outnumber us and as much as I hate to admit it many muggles have the tendency to fear what they don´t understand and therefore hunt it … we do not need a repetition of the witch hunts. In fact, we need no senseless slaughter of any magical or non-magical blood." Silence developed within the group, as Pollux slowly spoke:

"You do not support the Dark Lord?" Somehow, the man had started speaking to her as if she was an adult and not a small child. She took her time answering, tilting her head, seeing her words spooking through his head, trying to make sense of them.

"She shook her head. I do not believe in being afraid. I believe in fear, being a powerful tool, but I certainly don't fear muggle-borns or muggles. We do not have any reason to hate them. If you think where these ideas come from, you will find the origins outdated. Slytherin blamed muggle-borns for exposing magic to non-magicals and I agree with him it was a dangerous time." For a moment she thought about bringing up the Dursleys', quickly dismissing the thought, in an essay she might have done so, proving that muggles were still dangerous, but now it would only deflate her argument.

"Besides, I do not believe that his reasons are purely to eliminate the unpure. Just imagine a world like that, a world without muggle-borns, half-bloods and squibs. Try to imagine them all gone. No, shop-workers, only owners, half of the ministry workers gone, even smaller classes at Hogwarts, we would be so few and who would we hate then? This hate was relayed over generations, we choose to hate them because we know no different. Now we can project our discomfort about our estranged families and the abuse we made part of our life on others. What if we can´t do that anymore. Will the hate simply disappear, because what we hate is gone or will it find another target?"

No word was exchanged after that and Arcturus rose to provide a large fire whiskey for their visitor, who seemed more confused than ever and luckily too confused to be angry. Hermione took another sip of tea, she was no idiot. Change came slowly, but rocking the foundations especially of those who had the power to decide about her fate, would be a good start none the less. Careful thinking created change, perhaps she had managed to plant a small seed of doubt.

oOo

 _12th November 1980, Black Ancestral Home, Study of Arcturus Black_ Hermione looked Arcturus in the eyes. "Melania mentioned that there are centuries old, unused living quarters belonging to the Winter Hexagon."

\- Background Information -

Alright, Ladies and Gentleman

The first chapter was mainly a baseline, explaining how Hermione ended up in the past and introducing the characters of Andromeda, Arcturus and Melania. In this chapter, we added the traditionalists into the mix, and for those curious what Hermione will do next. She will do some amazing things like ... cleaning out living quarters ... gardening ... baking a cake ... playing the piano ... visiting a bookshop ... and of course, she will need the support of some people. We will meet some new and in the books rarely mentioned characters, for those who are wondering Hermione is now actually the same age as Bill Weasley.

As of now I am undecided regarding a pairing, but we will see where it goes.

Since I've already written most of this, I hopefully won't take as long to update.

I would love to get one or two reviews, I also greatly enjoy private messages so if you are more comfortable with those, feel free to do that.

Love

\- Amiliana


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello again and welcome to Chapter 3_

 _First of all, I want to say that there will be many descriptions in this chapter. Unfortunately, they are rather important for this story, and at one point I needed to introduce you to them._

 _Secondly, I must say that I was shocked by the response this story has gotten so far (in a very positive way ^^). I truly want to thank you for leaving so many reviews, as well as following and favouriting this story._

 _Regarding your fantastic reviews I wanted to comment on a few:_

 _Hermionefan01: I am also looking forward, to the cunning part and in the next chapters, she will start to weave her web._

 _Creid12: We will meet Rodolphus and Bellatrix soon, and Hermione's reaction to them will be entirely unexpected._

 _kpop1392as: The relationship between Arcturus and Hermione will reach another level soon when they start to conspire._

 _Guest: I must admit that I was a little surprised since I was trying to portrait Arcturus as resigned to the fact that his line is dying. I can promise that as soon as he leaves his depressed state, there will be some Walburga._

 _Guest: Who will be saved? Who will be lost? I believe at this point anything is possible ... I am personally not a big fan of saving anyone since it allows for little drama. For now, I will take Hermione as an example and keep my card close to myself._

 _Guest: When reading the review about access to the Lestrange vault, I wondered whether Hermione actually needs him to do so? I don't know yet, but I'll think about it ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _13thNovember 1980, Black Ancestral Home, Winter Living Quarters_ Hermione carefully descended down the balcony, she hadn't noticed the staircase hidden behind the enormous wisteria. She slowly approached the slightly back-set doubled door. According to Melania, no one had lived here since Ankaa had passed. She carefully opened the doors, surprised that they gave in rather easily.

She entered a large room, carefully lightening a candle. For a moment she was startled by the eerie reflections and the light play on her right before she noticed that the walls must be made up of glass, probably connected to the solarium. Since the glass was totally covered by greenery from the outside, she couldn't see anything. Once more, glad that Melania had secretly directed her to the stash of old family wands. She cast a 'lumus maximus'. She took in the room when she had asked Arcturus for these quarters, she had held the slight fear that it might be like Grimmauld's place, reeking of magical residue and animal excrements.

It was stuffy and broken, but as of now, she couldn't make out any sign that it was inhabited by any form of insect. This room must have been a beautiful sitting room, various sitting areas located in the room. One close to the window, a second around the beautiful rustic looking fireplace. She noted one door in the back. It was only held by a single hinge, she made sure to fix it properly before going through it.

It led her to an approximately three-metre wide hallway. No portraits hung on the wall, but beautiful paintings depicted flowers in full bloom. She smiled softly, hitting one with a cleansing charm. She laughed it featured a Hermione rose. She held her wand higher, one end of the floor turned out to be leading towards another double door. Most likely the formal entrance. Melania had mentioned one, on the other end led a staircase upstairs. She frowned for a moment, before heading towards the double doors deciding to go from the 'official' entrance. She opened the first door on her left. It led towards a study. She had been aware that she was on the ground floor, yet she was surprised to find that the wall-high windows let into an atrium. It appeared that come daytime, most of the manor must be well lit with actual daylight, why hadn't she noticed before? She halted a moment at the bookshelves noting that, none of the books seemed to have a title, thoughtfully pulling one out, she was surprised to find it filled with neat handwriting. She continued curious about what else she would find. Skipping the door to her right well aware that it would lead to the place she had come from and chose the second door on her left. Finding herself in a room that somehow reminded her of a florist's place.

One part entirely lined with granite worktables a nook allowing her entrance into a scarily well-stocked potion ingredient storage. A question started to pop up in her mind. Who was Ankaa Black? She stepped back, taking in the far wall of the room containing at least six brewing stations. She slowly turned to the same wall-high windows, suddenly she saw the atrium in a different light, awareness dawning on her. She nonchalantly opened the door stepping outside. After looking around for a while, she found her suspicion to be true. She carefully pulled away some branches and stared down at the outdoor brewing station. This place had been used to allow the moon-phases to influence the potions. She had never thought of it before, but it was actually quite genius. Many potions were expensive because they had to be brewed in the light of the full moon, by that being a risk for the potion master. In an atrium surrounded by tons of brick wall, the risk was close to zero. She chuckled, returning inside, not wanting to know for what else this place might have been used. She purposefully left the laboratory and stepped to the last room on the floor, closest to the staircase, easy to oversee. Inside she found neatly filled rows of books, skimming the titles, it turned out to contain an amazingly extensive collection of tomes featuring plants, herbology, potion ingredients, brewing and not that surprising after her earlier discovery information about the lunar cycle.

Quite solemn about the possible contents of the second floor, Hermione faced the staircase, which was in her opinion a piece of art in itself, instead of finding an open space at the top. She found herself in front of yet another set of large double doors. If she actually decided to stay down here, she would probably remove those in the near future. She inhaled deeply before turning the doorknob. Yes, she would definitely get rid of them.

She turned on her own axis, it was a studio like room, ancient easels and covered frames betraying its former use. She slowly continued into the room and to the glass, staring down. She could identify the slightest trace of the sky. Once those rooms were able to be lived in again, she needed to finish sorting out the solarium.

Herbology and Gardening wasn't something she had enjoyed before, how come it did this time. She also needed to hit the library and do a thorough to-do-list, and a timeline, and she probably should focus on the task at hand, meaning that it was necessary to finish looking around. She allowed her eyes to skim the solarium once more, she was now convinced that she would probably find one or two rather dangerous things down there and somewhere was hopefully a door to the actual garden.

She returned her gaze to the inside, for some reason this place had been neglected. She returned to the opposite wall and opened the first of three doors, finally a bedroom, and it must have been beautiful. She slowly stepped further inside. Opening yet another door leading into a bathroom reminding her of the one she had received, so far unsurprising. She opened the second door, predictably walking into a walk-in-closet and was shocked to find it well stocked with robes. She carefully opened the first drawer of the first dresser. She smiled as she touched the neatly folded aprons, some obviously designed to keep dirt away, others clearly made from dragon hide. It must have been the working cloth dresser since the last drawer was filled with a variety of comfortable yet feminine looking leather boots. She turned to the vanity, paling as she picked up a letter addressed to Hermione Astra Black.

Her body started trembling on his own accord, she could actually feel her blood leaving her brain, disappearing somewhere in her feet. Goosebumps formed on her skin. Ankaa Black, hadn't been ill. In contrast, she had been very much alive, and she had known that one day Hermione would come to this place. Her thoughts raced at an uncomfortable pace, she didn't seem to have an ill will against her. As fast as the panic had come it left her, studying the room again, she suddenly felt a sense of peace.

She didn't know why she trusted the words written so long ago, but somehow the reassurance that nothing in these quarters was cursed and the house-elves and family was banned from entering for so long that no one remembered the reason why was reassuring. She slowly stepped towards another dresser, pulling out the drawer. It took away her breath there on deep black satin, was the most beautiful jewellery she had ever laid eyes on. She slowly closed the drawer, trying to collect herself. She pulled out a few of the dresses, and they seemed indeed rather timeless. She quickly left the room, to enter into the last. For the lack of a better word, it was a storage room. She promptly skimmed the shelves, identifying a medieval-looking sewing machine, and she wasn't quite sure whether it was an actual coincidence, a stack of books containing cleaning and household charms. She slowly shook herself, she needed to clear her mind before she chose to do anything.

She carefully made her way to the kitchen, thoughtfully selecting some tea, while the water started to boil. Some whispers behind her started to draw her attention. Her fingers flexed around her wand, preparing herself. She slowly turned, releasing her breath at once.

"Tippy … Merlin, you surprised me." The house-elf bowed deeply.

"Tippy is sorry Missy 'Mione." The elf quickly looked to her left, shuffling from her left to her right leg. Hermione's brows furrowed subconsciously "Tippy, and Mell and Gill and Lora wondered, if now Missy 'Mione is here, as Missy Phoenix said, we can clean rooms for Missy 'Mione."

It took a moment to register. "You want to clean my rooms?" The elf nodded vigorously as three more elves appeared behind the counter mimicking Tippy's behaviour, looking almost … exited at the prospect.

Suddenly she felt unsure "I don't think…" The tiniest elf of the quartet, Lora she thought, stepped forward, almost stumbling over her feat. "We clean only, Missy sorts through all the thingys, and we talk and laugh and bond." It was this moment she asked herself truly for the first time, who was in charge in wizard-elf relationships.

"Fine …" she heard herself saying, before being hugged by tiny arms, accompanied by high pitched squeals that appeared out of nowhere. She slowly let out a sigh of relieve as Gill clapped her hands. "We start right now." Hermione raised an eyebrow, as with a pop she stood right in the middle of the bedroom.

"We shall start here. Lora and Tippy will start cleaning, and yous tell me what to keep and what to do away, and Gill will get rid of it." It sounded almost like an order, and so it happened that Hermione once again started to go through the closet.

oOo

Ted Tonks observed his new niece as she slowly approached the piano, allowing her fingers to trace the keys. She slowly glided onto the bench, pressing single keys before adding a second hand. Not a single hum escaped her lips, but he knew the song, and his heart clenched as he recognised the familiar tunes of Whitney Houston's "Didn´t we almost have it all… when love was all, we had worth giving" He was sure that even if he wanted he couldn´t have left his position. He noticed tears glittering on her cheeks and just like that he pulled her into an embrace, as she cried and cried.

"Come on." Ted said quietly. "It is time for a walk." She looked at him curiously as he handed her a thick coat accompanied by a mismatched pair of gloves and an even scarier purple and yellow scarf.

He grinned mischievously as they walked out and into the cold winter scenery. The sun was bright, frosty air tickling her skin. A smile crept over her face as she saw the white shimmering of frost on the trees and the small clouds her breath was leaving in the air. After a few minutes of content walking, Mione spoke whole-heartedly. "Thank you, Ted."

He smiled. She felt as if the wind was carrying her sorrows away, taking a walk she thought, such a mundane thing, such a normal thing, something muggles did all the time to clear their heads. It reminded her of long Sunday walks with her parents and holidays when after the traditional churchgoing her grandparents would join them. Her nose and cheeks were turning red, and her eyes glittered as peace spread through her limbs.

 _"Hardships often prepare ordinary people, for an extraordinary destiny."_ A flicker of recognition flitted over her face, she responded immediately. "C. ." He nodded.

"I learned that sharing things forces us to take a different perspective to them …" She shook her head sharply.

"Trust me, Ted, you don´t want to know." She watched him tilting his head and buried her hands deeper in her pockets.

"I was a normal girl, well as normal as a thirsty-for-knowledge-bookworm can get. Knowledge was my life force, it was one of the reasons I didn´t really fit in at the muggle school. … I received my letter and Professor … on the train I met those boys Harry ... you are not surprised because many things haven´t happened yet… I again didn´t fit in, no friends … I hid in the washroom … troll … Sorcerer´s stone … Harry had nasty relatives, I was so worried for him … those idiots used a flying car to get to school … Harry spoke parsel … a Basilisk … I was petrified … Sirius Black was known as a mass murderer I probably shouldn´t tell you this … he spent twelve years in Azkaban … Dementors were ever present … Hogsmeade … Time Turner … Malfoy was attacked by a hippogriff, Buckbeak … we found out that Black was innocent … Pettigrew disappeared again … saved Buckbeak and Sirius … death eater incident at the world cup … dark mark … Triwizard tournament … Harry fourth champion … unforgivables on spiders ! … Dragons and mermaids and the labyrinth … portkey … Voldemord´s resurrection … no one believed it, they said that Harry was fame-hungry and made it all up … the Order of the Phoenix was reinstated … Walburga´s old house … nightmare … High inquisition of Hogwarts Umbridge … pink toad … rules … no practical training only theory … detention … blood quills … awful time … Inquisitional Squad … defence group … you see, it was punishable by expulsion to be with more than three people at the time … we were over twenty … and we got caught … Harry dreamt of attacks … mind link to Voldemort … Arthur Weasley … department of mysteries … looking back it was a bad idea … thestrals to London … prophecy … death eaters … fight … he came everyone saw him, the ministry could no longer deny it, he was back … Sirius died that night … the elf had lied … Horace Slughorn returned … with him the parties … the whole atmosphere was different, everyone knew, mistrust, fear … Dumbledore gave Harry lessons officially in alchemy, I was so angry since I was the only one who actually wanted to learn it … the worked out Voldemort's past … Dumbledore had delivered the letter himself … the boy knew no home but Hogwarts … his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blood … he had created Horcruxes … They retrieved one out of a cave … returned to Hogwarts … Battle of the Astronomy Tower … to cut it short, Malfoy junior had fixed the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements, allowing the death eaters entrance, the order came there was a battle, Dumbledore fell … all the way down the astronomy tower … we didn´t return to Hogwarts … Snape became headmaster … death eaters were teaching … no good time … we Harry, Ron and I went Horcrux hunting … we already had the diary and the ring … the locket was a fake … Voldemort took over ministry … I was regarded as the undesirable No 2 … broke into ministry … retrieved locket … broke into Gringotts … escaped on a dragon, yes they really do have dragon´s down there … we lived in the woods … you see no one was safe every muggle-born and some half-bloods were chased they all lived in the wild … they had the Snatchers who were hunting those … they snatched us, took us to Malfoy Manor … Bellatrix was cruel … you can´t see the scars anymore, but I will never forget what she did to me … we escaped … Dobby, the house elf … went to Hogwarts … battle of Hogwarts … let´s just stick to many died, it was gruesome and a massacre and we lost … I … my godson´s parents died in battle … I went to his grandmother´s … I was there for less than an hour when Bellatrix decided to rip the shame from her family tree. She killed Teddy so fast. Greyback held me while she tortured Andromeda to death." Ted inhaled sharply, his body had started to shake. Hermione gripped his hand. "They kept me as a prisoner of war … a slave and I was treated as such … I somehow got away and ran as fast as I could … I was so ready to die, I am so done with pain and loss and suffering … I was sure I was dead and then I open my eyes, and I am just in a different nightmare, destined to go through it again …"

Ted held her hand tightly. After a while, he found his voice. "You know, you were never supposed, to live through all that. I know it is hard to see this as a second chance, but try not to lose yourself." He closed his eyes briefly. "You thirsted for knowledge, try to remember the feeling, slowly find a subject that you like, that you want to learn because it catches your interest not because not-knowing will kill you. You said you used to be a plain girl, a Muggle-born. There is nothing wrong with neat and tidy clothing and a little make-up and nail polish, but try to be yourself, save some for the special occasions. If it helps you to feel better buy some jeans."

She tilted her head "I always had a weakness for the classics." Ted got up, still holding her hand. "I know just the place."

oOo

She eyed the building curiously 'The reader´s refuge' stood there in faded gold letters. From outside it appeared to be more of a …, well it didn´t look like a normal book shop. They entered, and Ted grinned down at her. Everywhere in the room were bookshelves arranged most crazily and randomly, creating small reading corners, filled with the most comfortable looking armchairs. This was nothing like the Hogwarts library, and the low ceiling made it even cosier.

Ted pulled her to the back of the … was it a shop? They found themselves in front of a counter, which was occupied by a slim girl with a high, blond ponytail. "Hello, Ted, same as always." He nodded, placing his hands on Hermione´s shoulders "and a hot chocolate. Thanks, Mary" She smiled as he handed her a note, before guiding his charge to a blind corner, with many plush chairs.

She leaned back in her chair, taking in every detail of the place as three cups were placed on the table and a tall person joined them in the armchair triangle. She tilted her head, he had pitch black hair tied at the nape of his neck and silver-grey eyes, his figure, if dressed slightly different, would be aristocratic. It came to her in an instant, this man was a Black. It was the moment that she noted that his eyes reflected the same curiosity as hers.

"Marius please meet my niece Hermione, Hermione please meet your great-granduncle Marius." Marius' eyebrows rose high in surprise. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir" Hermione stated, holding out her hand. Marius nodded shaking it, he noted his mistake as soon as he let go of her hand, but she didn´t seem to be offended by his lack of etiquette.

"You are … Bellatrix daughter?" Her gaze moved quickly to Ted, who nodded "The story is Alphard´s daughter." He nodded "I see."

"She´s got a little too much of the Black insanity, and it will only get worse." Hermione stated so bluntly that both men were for a moment speechless.

"We recently discovered that Hermione has a weakness for the classics." Ted announced. "Anything specific." Marius smiled his whole posture brightening. She smiled "The Little Prince." If it was possible, his smile only got wider "Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, this way, young Lady." Hermione jumped up following his fast strides.

Hermione loved Marius in an instant, he was amazing to talk to …

"Elisabeth was willing to settle for a man she didn´t love, namely Fitzwilliam." Hermione shook her head

"She hoped that they could find love, knowing that they had a basis of respect and possibly friendship." Marius sighted.

"He wouldn´t marry her …" She jumped up "Because he couldn´t! He needed a woman who brought money into the relationship." He grinned

"She was extremely stubborn though she was intelligent and refused two men because she deemed herself better."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. She refused the first because he was her cousin! Which is a reasonable decision, you know Walburga, besides he was a git and the other basically told her that he hated himself for loving her! I wouldn´t agree to such an arrangement either!"

"It was stubbornness Mi, she regretted sending Darcy away, it was pure luck he asked her again, not many men would do that." Ted injected.

"That isn´t stubbornness, it´s insecurity." She responded, throwing up her hands.

"No, she was arrogant, look how she treated her mother and far to blunt and direct, look at the way how she refused the proposals. She believed herself better than the rest of her sisters and was fuelled in that believe by her father." Hermione fell silent as Marius continued.

"She was too emotional, I am not saying emotional is bad, but life would have been far easier if she had simply tried to give everyone a chance. It wasn´t like she was incapable of that, especially if you look at the Wickham incident."

Hermione spoke up. "I was like that, my last time around. I wanted so desperately to fit in. I knew every course book by hard. I was blunt and direct and with that insulting. I sat in class, and my finger was pointing at the ceiling all the time. I knew every answer, and when I tried to help others, I couldn´t find a way I didn´t sound arrogant." Marius didn´t interrupt her. "I was horrible, I believe it got better after some time."

He furrowed his eyebrows, which ten-year-old was as reflected, now that he thought about it, which ten-year-old could hold a philosophical discussion over the behaviour of Jane Austen characters. He tilted his head inspecting her closer. She definitely had Bellatrix hair though more in an Andromeda-brown than Bellatrix-black and definitely Rodolphus eyes, that bright shining amber. Hermione covered her face with her hands, as she noticed her slip-up. She slowly lowered them. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, with you knowing about my parents." She inhaled slowly. "I don´t know the real story, but there was an ancient blood ritual, Rodolphus used to keep me safe from Bellatrix, and I grew up in … well … I went to Hogwarts in '91. The war started again after being dormant for a decade and we fought, we simply didn´t realise it. I died in '99 and then I was here. The rest is pure speculation." Marius nodded. "I will keep your secret."

She smiled "I always wanted a huge family, maybe we can make that happen." He smiled sadly. "That would be truly wonderful … Hermione, will you one day tell me the whole story." She slowly shook her head. " Ted is convinced that I need to return from war-mode and find joy in small things. I want to do that."

His eyes glittered "I have the book for you." He handed her an old yellowish copy, and Hermione started to laugh from the bottom of her heart, it was a joyful sound and tears started glistering her eyes. She laughed and laughed, and Ted and Marius stared at her in shock. She couldn´t stop, she couldn´t remember when had been the last time she had laughed that hard. After a while, she quieted " Would you read it to me?" She asked, seeming so young at that moment. Marius nodded, taking the book from her. " _Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank …" – Alice´s Adventures in Wonderland (Lewis Carroll)_

Hermione was asleep before Marius had reached the second chapter. He smiled at her and covered her with a woollen blanket, before turning to Ted. "She had a hard day." Ted shook his head.

"She had a hard life." The two men stared at her " Tell me everything." Marius stated. "You will have to swear an oath" Ted replied. Marius looked at his family's youngest for a very long time, he felt drawn to her, but then he had had a rather hard time entering the mundane world, he could imagine that the other way around must have been equally hard. He looked at Ted he had known the boy, well man for a very long time, he had turned out quite alright. He had a feeling that she would do great things.

oOo

Andromeda grinned at her niece, she approached her from behind trying to balance Nymphadora on her hips, while making a noise. "What are you doing?" to her utter frustration, Hermione had again not even flinched, a mischievous glimmer sparkling in the young girl's eyes. "You know I can feel, your magical core" Andromeda let out an annoyed huff.

"Honestly, what is the point of sending you to Hogwarts next year. You are already as skilled as one could be, most likely capable of sitting your NEWTs anytime. You are an occlumens and almost as good as Aurors come these days!"

Hermione smiled while petting her aunt's arm "I love you to Dromeda, though I do think that I will need to find something to occupy my time … What do you think about animagi?" Andromeda rolled her eyes, changing the subject. "What were you doing anyway?"

"That my lovely aunt is an excellent question. I came to borrow your kitchen for a while." Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked the manor had a fully-functioning, well-equipped kitchen." Hermione grinned, tilting her head. "And do tell, what were you doing in the cooking paradise?"

"I guess you'll never know." Hermione laughed. "Well to answer your question, there is one thing that your kitchen has that the manor doesn't." Disbelief was on Andromeda's face. "Peace and Quiet."

"She must have trouble with her head if she believes you to be a quiet, Nymphadora." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Peace and quiet from interfering house-elves, whose wishes I simply cannot decline."

"Blasphemy, Hermione. I shall write to Arcturus and have you removed from the family tree."

"I wasn't aware that they added me." Hermione mused. "You bet they did."

"Dora you want to help me." The six-year-old nodded vigorously. "Ok, let's do this."

oOo

 _3rdDecember 1980 Potter Manor, Devon (A/N I am aware that Sirius actual birthday is a month earlier, but for the sake of this story it will be the name date)_ Sirius leaned back in the armchair, just for a minute observing his cheerful and happy surrounding. His eyes fell on Dorea and Charlus sitting relaxed in one corner drinking tea. He had to remember to thank them later, for hosting this. His gaze moved to James laughing about something Marlene must have said, he watched how Remus turned bright red as James clapped him on the back. He saw Lily slowly shaking her head and was about to join his friends once more as a house-elf popped in.

" , package arrived for yous." Everyone quieted. Who the hell would send him a package, everyone that mattered to him was right in this room, he furrowed his eyebrows. He stepped closer and watched as Lily probed the package with her wand, she slowly shook her head. "I cannot detect an ounce of magic on it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not even the wrapping, whatever it is, it is nothing magical and whoever send this even wrapped it manually."

For a moment everyone seemed caught up in thought as Sirius opened the package, to everyone´s astonishment, it held nothing dangerous but a cake. A grin spread over his face as he levelled his eyes with it. It was amazing. It was covered in something that looked like a dark blue wrinkled tablecloth and on it was very distinctly marked what looked like star constellations, two he recognised as canis major and minor. Yet that was not the best part, and Sirius smile grew even wider as he inspected the three-dimensional black dog on the cake. It looked like it had circled the whole cake as it contained evenly spread pawprints. He heard one of his friends mutter how someone could create something like that without magic and was fairly certain to hear Lily say something like "art, time, fondant and sugar paste" but he didn´t listen.

He was flashed at the best birthday cake ever, as Dorea´s voice pulled him from his thoughts "Well, is there a card or anything…" He noted Alice going through the wrapping picking up a simple cream coloured slip of stiff parchment. He nodded indicating that she should read it out:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I genuinely hope that you enjoy your day, with the people you love. Happy Birthday._

 _-H._

His eyebrows rose as Peter voiced the obvious question. "Who´s H?" Everyone stared at Sirius as he shrugged his shoulders "No idea." He stated. The room fell quiet ones more. His thoughts racing, who did he know, whose name started with an H. "Who do you know whose name started with an H?" James asked curiously. "Who do I know, whose name starts with an H and is capable of creating something like that the muggle way?" James cleared his throat "If there is no magic detectable, we should be safe to eat it." Lily looked at him. "It could be poisoned, the muggle way." Sirius turned the card in his hands. Somehow, he knew it wasn´t poisoned and with those thoughts he cut the cake, taking, to everyone´s surprise, the first bite. He smiled "This is perfect."

ooOoo

* * *

 _AN: Thank you so much for reading. I love to get reviews, so please feel free to leave one, or PM me._

 _Thank you, again._

 _\- Amiliana_


End file.
